


Student Teacher Experiment

by Tfabrizi17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chubby, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Humilation, Inflation, Multi, Nicknames, funnel feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfabrizi17/pseuds/Tfabrizi17
Summary: Professor Davis is attempting to make a breakthrough in the study of human behavior when faced with social norms. He is attempting to prove his theories in regards to plus size living and regression. The only problem remains that he has no subject to test it on. He wants to finally move out of state school he is working in. He wants to teach at an ivy league school. Sonja may be his ticket out. Sonja is a freshman in college, and like many freshmen she is trying to figure out her major. Unfortunately for her she thought she could pass Psychology 101 and Chemistry 101. She realizes she was not made for the sciences. Lucky for her, Professor Davis seems approachable-he is the professor for both her classes. She needs a passing grade, at least a C, in order to switch colleges. She wants to major in Business but she needs to maintain a specific GPA that she will not be able to achieve without getting a C in at least one of these classes. Lucky for Sonya, professor Davis has the perfect way for her keep her grades in both classes. Will she accept?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story. I just want to try my hand, I'll see how it goes.

Hello my name is Professor Davis and I worked in a state university. I teach multiple science classes including Chemistry, psychology, Biology, and Physics. Most teachers at the school teach a few classes each semester in one subject range. I teach these four classes for three grade levels depending on the semester and the needs of the university. On top of teaching these classes, I am trying to get university funding to study human behavior in plus size living in regards to social norms. There are many aspects to plus size living I am looking to explore such as manipulating the mind into eating more when full, manipulation of where a human gets fatter, the power dynamic in a relationship, self-confidence when faced with the aspects to plus size living, self-confidence when faced with the stereotypical beauties of our society, and many more aspects that I am still studying. I am under appreciated at this school. I teach all these classes without complaint and write hundreds of recommendation letters. The university refuses to give me any funding for my studies. I know that the moment I finally complete this groundbreaking project, the university will try and take credit for giving me the opportunity to complete. They’ll be in for a surprise. I will finally be offered more jobs and will have the opportunity to teach at an Ivy league school. Hopefully Stanford or Harvard. I would settle for Yale as well. I want to teach grateful smart students. I want to be appreciated. Most importantly, i want to be able to get grants for my research without so many stipulations. Of course right now, I have some research conducted based on other studies as well as based on a trip I took to an obscure and starving town in Africa. Although the research set a good basis for my research, it was not completely relevant because of the differences in culture and survival right between the town and American society.  
Five years ago after about twenty grant proposals, the university finally said yes to a certain extent. I believe they finally got sick of me proposing the thing. The said yes with so many stipulations that five years later, I have yet to start it. When I submitted the first proposal, I was young and naive. I believed the university would see the greatness of the this research. I listed all of the side effects to the experiment. The side effects paired with my need for a college student, boy or girl, made the university say no. I finally got my hands on the Ms. Susan Kelley grant proposal. She and I are family friends. We both grew up in affluent households. Ms. Kelley is in charge of the fashion department at the university and all eight of her proposals have been passed. Almost all of the proposals were granted double the money than what she asked for. I got my hands on the proposal, and she invited me to lunch to discuss her proposal verses mine. She informed me that I needed to find a way to eliminate some of the health aspects as the university could not stand for that, and to not list the physical ones. She told me to use the the phrase that the student understood the possibility of experiencing one or all the side effects as well as any other side effect that might arise. Susan informed me that in order to get around the politics of the school certain phrases must be reduced. I accepted that I need to find a way to reduce some of the physical side effects like possibility of heart attacks, increase in cholesterol, and increase chance of diabetes. Overall, I have worked at the university for eight years. The first three years, I spent trying to proposing the research and experiment. I got denied all twenty times I submitted a new proposal. I also finally developed a serum to eliminate the chance of heart attack and diabetes. It was a miracle when I developed the pill. I could not understand why they kept denying me. I believe that many of them did not forget my initial proposal. The psychological side effects freaked many of the grant board members out.  
Finally at the end of my third year they said yes to the funding but with many stipulations. I think their hope was that because it was my third year and the end of spring semester that I would give up. In my contract there is a stipulation stating that if by the end of my tenth year, if I had no research grants, I could be fired. The research takes months to even get a proposal written. Then the whole process of the board reviewing it. When I got my approval there were many stipulations. My first stipulation was that there must first be one student to test the experiments. The student must come to me about experiment opportunities. It was specified that the student must say experiment or experiments. They also said that they would not pay for any of the preliminary funding meaning that any things to prepare for the experiment would not be paid for by the school. There were several limitations on what I could do. Everything that was done to the student would have to be written in a contract before he or she signed. I was also only allowed to use one student. I preferred only one student. I feared that if I could not start with more than one student that no more would follow. Despite all of the clauses that went into the allowance of the grant, there was one hopeful factor that kept me going. The university agreed that should I find a student they would pay for any expenses that I had during the duration of the experiment. This clause was put in there because the university did not want to lose one of its most valuable professors. The clause was meant to encourage me to continue a different research topic. It was this clause that did not allow me to lose hope for my experiment. I came from a wealthy family, and I had a small trust fund that I could use to cover prior expenditures.  
I had several things to do in order to get ready for phase one of my experiments. I started these in the summer. I took a break from my usual summer activities of traveling and instead decided to plan out how I would go about my experiments. Of course not everything could be planned. It would depend on who the subject was. I began my process with first calling a meeting with the professors of the school. I explained a vague outline of my research. They seemed vaguely interested and agreed that I could create a chair that would sit on the end of the top row of each room. The chair would be larger than the rest of the chairs by one butt size. The average chair can fit a size twenty size butt. The chair in each room will start at a size twenty-four butt. The chair is able to expand to a size 80 pants. My next step was to create a chair that was a size 130 butt. The chair would begin as the traditional chair does at a size twenty. The chair would then continue to expand in order to create a mind fuck to the volunteer. The chair could levitate as well as be wheeled. In case I needed to move the volunteer it would allow easy access. My next step was to create another wing in my house. I have 75 acres of land. My house takes up half of the acers. I decided to build another house that was connected to my house through a tunnel. The wing that I created was a one floor house. The door fifteen feet tall and thirty feet wide. I wanted to ensure that I covered all my bases. The wing contains a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. The volunteer would have to live in the wing during the duration of the experiment. The bedroom was the size of a large living room. It contained a bed that is forty feet wide and twenty feet long. The bed is a cast iron. Connected to the room is a large closet. The closet is large enough to constrain a timeline of clothes for the eventual expansion. The clothing, I decided, would wait until the volunteer came. The living room was full of a custom made couch with a TV. I also created a robot to follow the volunteer. The kitchen was the most important part. The fridge and freezer took up one whole wall. There was also a counter that was lowered to fit the chair I created for the volunteer. The robot would be able to make the food and help the volunteer. The bathroom was to the right of the bedroom. The bathroom has the typical sink. The rest of the things were all customized. Bathtub has a twenty feet radius. It has a door for easier access into the bathtub. It also has a shower head attached to the outside of the tub for when he or she needs washing. The toilet, like the chairs, starts a normal size and the seat continues to expand as the volunteer gets bigger. My last feature to add to the house was a pool.  
All that is left is for a volunteer to come along with the right words and dumb enough mind.


	2. Chapter two

Sonya:  
My leg jitters as I await for my test to be passed back to me. This is my fourth test in psychology and the other three have all been F’s. Earlier in the day I received my fourth F in Chemistry. If this last test in Psych is a F than I will have to go see Mr. Davis sometime in the next few days to talk about my grades. You see one could say that I am on a role with Mr. Davis. I get my test back and take a deep breath before flipping the corner. In neat handwriting I see a 50% and a big red F. Yes that makes eight F’s in a row. Mr. Davis teaches both Chemistry and Physiology.   
I grew up in a typical middle class home in Indiana. My mother is a secretary and my father an accountant. We did not live in a mansion, but we did have a comfortable two story three bedroom house. I have no siblings. I am not the type of person to spend all my free time outside of my house with friends. I have a select few friends I like to hang out with and the rest of my peers are more acquaintances. I grew up in a smallish town of 8000. I was in the top 25% of my class and my friends and family all believed I wanted to do something in the science field. I know that there are hundreds of options in the field but my interested was in nursing, research, or nutrition. After coming to college, I realized that science is not something I can excel in. I took an elective the summer before freshman year and found that my heart lies with accounting like my father. I love all the rules and the black and whiteness of it.   
The lastest F in the string of F’s is my final note to myself that I cannot stay in the College of Arts and Sciences. I need to transfer into the College of Business. In order to do that, I must maintain a GPA of a 3.4. As of the moment my two science classes are bringing me down to a 3.2. I calculated that if I can end with two C’s in the classes I will have a 3.4 GPA. The problem is I know that business is where my future is, but I am scared shitless to go talk to Mr. Davis. I heard that when students ask him for help or extra opportunities to raise their grades, he gets excited and then hostile. I'm afraid that my lack grades will not help my case. He probably believes that I wing every one of his tests. The truth is other than the first one in each class, I have studied at least a week prior to. I believe it has to do with the fact that my brain does not function in the matter that is required for the sciences.   
I swear I was going to walk up to him after my class, but when I stayed back after class to talk to him, I saw another boy, Peter I think, walk up to him and start discussing things he could do to raise his grades. He wants to be a doctor and he needs to maintain a high GPA in order to move on. I purposely dropped my bag so that I could listen in on the conversation. While I was picking up my books and pens that had fallen out of my bag, I heard Peter ask, “Mr. Davis, I did not do so well on that last test. I am afraid I do not understand the material. Is there something I can do to get extra help in order to learn the material.”   
Mr Davis looked up at Peter when he began the conversation and appeared interested. He said to Peter, “Yes in fact there is a tutoring group that I am doing later this evening. Several students are coming to have the lesson retaught. At the end there will be a test that could take the place of the last one.” Peter’s face lit up. He was relieved he would have the chance to make up his grade and relearn the material. I also heard the news and decided to take the chicken way out. I was going to give myself one more chance to get a better grade on the test. If I did not do better than I would talk to him. I quickly ran out of the room and was relieved I did not have to speak to him. I raced to my dorm, hoping to catch my friend and roommate Sarah before she went to Calculus.   
It turns out once I reached my room, Sara decided she was going to skip Calculus. Was none of my business so I just that it was more time for me to explain the situation. After I did, Sara groaned. She said, “Sonia you said you were going to talk to this guy two weeks ago. What good will it do.you even if you do manage to get a good grade on the test. You still have all the other F’s and no offense but probably future F's too.” I grunted knowing she was right. I started to freak out again: “ what the freak am I supposed to do. I have no ideas. I scared to tell him that I need help. He going to be like Sonya you don't try or study why would I try.”  
“Calm down Sonya let’s call my sister. I bet she will have some pointers.” Sara's sister graduated knee year ago. She had Mr. Davis for three years. Sara dials the number. On the third ring she picks up “hey sister” she says. Sara says hey and details the situation. At the end of the conversation Sara asks her sister if Mr. Davis will help. Her sister responds, “Mr. Davis is a pretty understanding guy. He realizes that especially with freshman many do not know what they want to do with their lives. They are still figuring it out, and many think they like science and then they turn Kurt to b made for art or something like that. It sounds like Sonya is in a real pickle though. He does not do extra credit. He will allow redoes of test with more studying but that is all. It sounds like Sonya will not benefit from studying. I would say that the only way to get her grade up would be to ask about his research. He get very animated when talking about something like that. He has let students props that they can work with him, and he even listens to the entire presentation. Rumor is he is looking for a specific person to fulfill his criteria in order to do research with him. I would say she should go to this thing tonight and did she sees no improvement than she should walk up to him and explain her situation and then hint at doing his research with him in order to pull her grade up. It is a October so at this rate she will never be able to get her grades back up without some help from teachers.” I heard all of this because the phone was on speaker. We hung up with Sara's sister. I finally took a deep breath. I had a plan for my future and was not going to fall back on it.


	3. Chapter three

Professor Davis  
I'm shuffling papers. I'm trying to find the last test that I know I graded. I look three pile of graded papers again and carefully recount them. Finally I find the missing test. It was stuck to that one boy peter’s test. It belongs to a Sonya falls. It is another F in her long stream of them. I have been gritting my teeth, waiting for her to confront me with some sob story.   
I am also off my game this year. This makes my eighth year at the school and my fifth year still awaiting the famous words. I have continued to do research for my experiments, but they are going nowhere without a volunteer. It was last year when I was so desperate to begin my studies that I told Susan I was contemplating just telling the university that I had a volunteer who said the magical awards. They would not have to know that I prompted the conversation. Susan advised me to not do this. She told me to be patient Bruce's it I were to try that tactic what would happen when the student got pisssed because he or she did not enjoy the side effects. She then told me I should record the private talks I have with the students just in case something ever came up. Here I am a year later and losing my patience faster. I do not understand why no one has said experiments yet. I have had really bad students s failing my classes come up to me for extra help, extra credit, retakes, and curves. I have had other students ask me for research opportunities or if I needed any help in the classroom for younger grades. No one has said the words experiment our experiments. I am starting to get worried that I should have given up this research, but it where my passion lies at the moment. I am worried that my tenth year is quickly approaching and I might never find someone and then I face getting fired to having to work at a community college or worse being forced into another research project of another professor.   
I glance over to the clock and realize that I have five minutes until students begin to trickle in from my Psychology class for a re teaching of another lesson and a retake son the test. I am a pretty fair teacher and can understand that life cannot sometimes get in the way. I have just pulled up my power point when students begin to trickle in. I insist upon them sitting in the front two rows. Peter is the first student to come in followed closely by Dave and Trish. By the end of it there are about ten students who have come. Believe me there are many more who should have come, but I congratulate those who did decide to come. I recognize nine of students by name and check them off on my list. The last student I ask her her name and she tells me she is Sonya. I produce a slight grunt. This little thing cannot save her grades. Unfortunately with the three permanent F's I fear she is going to be Tuck with a D in the class overall. This is unfortunate because I do snow her Chemistry grade faces the same end.   
I begin my lesson, and many of the students ask questions. I need fact all of them except Sonya. As I peek over at her, she seems to be very focused, but clueless about the material. I suspect these are not her types of classes. Finally at the end of the lesson, I pass out tests and let them begin. After about an hour all the students are done. The test should take more than 65 minutes. Yet, Sonya still appears to be on the first page. I saw here flipping the test over continuously trying to find even one question she could answer. Finally just afterwards an hour she packs up her stuff. She is the only one left in the room. As she is leaving, I briefly glance at her body frame. She is 5’4 and about 135 pounds. She is petite for her size. I think what a perfect size to start with for my research. I decide maybe she could be the one, “Wait Sonya, come back here let’s talk.” I seem to have caught her off guard.

Sonya:  
I pause at the door, my hand was just about to reach for the knob. As soon as he told me to wait my shoulders scrunched up. I knew he was going to bring up my grades. I could not face the lecture so I got nervous and blurted out a big speech, “I’m sorry I thought I would be good at science. In high school i loved the sciences, but now I know I am not made for science. It was just so hard to change my plans. I took an accounting elective over the summer and well it was amazing. By this point I had already scheduled my classes, and I had no idea what I could do. I know I suck at the sciences. I was talking to other people and they said you do not do extra credit and I know I did worse on this test than I did on the original. One person I talked to said that I should ask you about your research, but then she specified that you would only take a specific type of person for the experiments. I would like help with the experiments if it could in some way replace some of these tests. You see I need a certain GPA in order to…”  
“Stop Sonya. Relax.” Professor Davis said. At the beginning of my speech he seemed uncomfortable and sympathetic. Once I started and got further into my speech he seemed to perk up. Professor Davis walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He said, “I understand where you are coming from. Lots of freshman get caught in the wrong major and do not know what to do. I do in fact have some experiments as you put them that I would very much like your help on. You would be the first student in my eight years who has managed to gain my interest. Some of the research would have risks, but if you are willing to sit down with me then we could discuss the contract you would have to sign. There is a lot of parts to the experiment and it might carry over into spring and sophomore smeesters. If you participated, i would allow your grade to move up to a C and you would not have to take another test in either of my classes. This would allow you to move over to the business school if that is what you desired.”  
I was ecstatic. How did I get this opportunity? I was not even worried about what the research would entail. I am so excited. That would be excellent. When should I meet you for the contract. How about tomorrow? I would really like to get this all planned out.  
“Tomorrow at eight in the morning would be perfect. If you have a class skip it. This is more important.” Mr. Davis said.  
“Okay I’ll see you tomorrow.” I skipped out the door and raced back to my dorm. I fell asleep for the first time this semester with a smile and I was able to stay asleep the whole night.

Mr. Davis:  
As soon as she walked out the door. I jumped for joy. I finally found someone I could use for my experiments. The best part was I had it on recording that she said she would do the experiments. It was great. I sat down to pull up the contract on my computer. I was looking it over and making slight changes now that I could specify that it was a girl volunteer who would be doing my experiment.my only hope was that she did not figure out that she would be the subject of the experiments and not my assistant.


	4. Chapter four

Sonya:   
I woke up at six I was so excited to finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. I finally felt confident that I could switch my major and move on to what I really wanted to do. I was little nervous about the time frame for the research, but I figured anything was better than failing out of college.   
I got out of bed and showered, put makeup on, got dress, and when all of this was done it was only 7:15. I decided to head over early. After walking the ten minutes to Professor Davis’s office, I saw that his light was on and I was about to knock and let him know I was here when I heard voices talking. I know I shouldn't but I was curious and decided to listen in. Professor Davis and Ms. Kelley were talking. She was hugging him tightly and she seemed really happy. Her bracelets were jingling and her toes seemed to be jumping in her four inch heels. She said, “ I am so excited for you. I will say that I was getting nervous about this project. I was losing faith that you would ever find someone.” My ears perked at this state,not. My mind automatically went to the research I agreed to help the professor with. I felt blood run to my face and my chest puff out. I was thrilled that I was the one the professor finally chose to share his research with.   
The professor equally if not more excited than Ms. Kelley responded, “ I know Susan. I was starting to have my own doubts. I just wanted to double check that when the time is right, I can count on you to help with some of the research. She will need a whole list of clothes appropriate for the research.” I was a little confused by his statements. What clothes would I need for the research. I wondered what else I would need besides khakis, a polo, goggles, and a lab coat. I guess I would figure it out later on in the process. Ms. Kelley odder her head enthusiastically in answer.   
She responded, “Look at the time. She should be coming any minute now, I shall leave you to the research and I wish you the best of luck. I know me any mot of the other professors will be happy to help in any way we can. It will eventually be something to get the whole school in don't you think.” Professor Davis grunted in agreement.  
As Ms. Kelley started for the door, I decided to backtrack a few steps and make it look like I had just walked in. After all there were ten minutes until eight. I figured it would be better to be early than late. As I was walking in, Ms. Kelley saw me and walked over to me giving me a hug and thanking me for aiding her friend. I assured her I was happy to be involved. She took a step back keeping her hands on my shoulders and looking me over for a twenty or so seconds. It was odd, but it seemed like she was measuring me for something. I brushed it off knowing she sways the director of the fashion majors at the university. That sort of thing was workable normal. 

Professor Davis:  
I was still very enthusiastic Sonya agreed unknowingly to be the subject of my groundbreaking research. I was even more pumped to start after my brief chat with Tom, head of the culinary department, and Susan. All that was left was to ensure that my volunteer/subject did not rock out on me. I already went to the board to play the recording of Sonya meeting their expectations. They said as long as she signed the contract there would be no problems. They were astounded leading me to believe that my initial predictions of them believing I would drop the subject were not unfounded. I had just finished my conversation with Susan when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up and saw Sonya entering may office, she looked both nervous and excited. I smirked inwardly. I knew that within a year she would be unable to move around not fit through my door. She thought she would go into the business world please. In fact at a later date her and I might learn to benefit from twigs relationship we would soon be engaging. That is a problem for a later date. First I need her to agree to the terms. She looked nervous and a little dazed. I decided to offer her some tea with a little tablet that is dissolving in it right now. The tablet would cut out her hearing to a low buzz as well as make her a little fuzzy not allowing her to realize the full extent of the research. I would not take this to chance. This was my one chance and I was not going to blow it.   
I welcomed her in and sat her at the couch in front of my desk. I gave her the lemon tea, her roommate informed me that it was her favorite,and started to explain the easier aspects to her as I waited for the tea to work its magic: “Sonya I am so happy to see you. I would like you to come sit down and drink some tea to relax you. You seem a bit nervous. Here is some lemon tea to help ease your mind.” She looked grateful and took the tea from my hands with a slight shake. “Honestly dear there is nothing to worry about. I have already chosen you as the person I want to work with, all that would prevent this deal from going through is you denying me. As we both know you need your grade moved up in order to transfer to the school of business.”  
After my statement she seemed to take a deep breath and her shoulders started to ease a bit. I began my conversation for some of the parts of the experiment. I began with, “Sonya I wanted to talk to you about parts of the research and what it entails. I want you to listen very carefully because I need your full agreement in order to proceed.” She nodded, and already I noticed her eyes starting to lose a bit of focus. I continued, “first you must move out of your dorm. You will come stay with me in a separate wing of my house in case I need you in a moment's notice. You will bring all your clothes from your house at home and your dorm room. In fact should you agree to this I will make a call to your mother for her to pack up all your clothes at home and send them to your new quarters. You will pack up your dorm room a well. All of your meals will be provided by my research. It goes into the expenses. I expect things to go wrong in the research part or for things to happen so many of your clothes many get ruined. As a result we shall go shopping together in the event that you have no clothes. I will allow you to decorate your room. These decorations will remain until I specify otherwise. You will also be provided a small salary to make up for anything that happens to you. It is not much, but because you already get your room, food, and tuition paid for it is fair.” I looked over at Sonya to see how far gone she was. At that moment she seemed to. Have stopped listening after I said that she could decorate her room. I began the last part of the contract knowing that she would be dazed and readily agree. I began once more, “ Sonya to put things in terms you will be the subject of this experiment and research. You will do what I say when I say it. These will not reflect sexual acts-in my head I repeated not right away at least but that could be held on the down low. You will eat everything at which I provide for you. Any activities like shopping, undressing, weighing, measuring, dating, socializing will be approved and provided for by me. It there are any other people I deem worthy enough to come onto the research you will put up with it. I have checked that you are not allergic to any anything and you will thus not have the ability to refuse anything. I am a licensed doctor. I can and will take care of any medical needs should they arise. As I really do care for your safety at least physically I will give you an injection that will prevent heart attack and diabetes. If at a later date I choose to cover any stretch marks than I have a cream that I designed to completely get rid of them. I insist upon you also agreeing to your clothes getting ruined. You will wear them until I say. I also reserve the right to your body during the specified times of eating and socializing. Any other things you would like to do must be approved by me. The research is groundbreaking and I cannot risk you ruining the procedure. You will not be allowed to go home to your parents as I will not do any traveling they may come to you, but that shall be debated at a later date. As for your future at the campus that remains to be determine. I might need you to accompany me later on in the research, but again that will be decided upon at a later date. If you agree to these terms, I need you to sign the form.” I looked over at Sonya and she slowly started to be waking up. I tapped my foot impatiently trying to get her to hurry and sign without realizing to what she had agreed. I followed the university to a t. I stated all the rules verbally and in word form and all she needs to do is sign the paper. 

Sonya:  
I shook my head. The weird fog that had overtaken my head for a minute seemed to be clearing. The first thing I noticed when I looked up again was the impatient look on Professor Davis’s face. I could hear his foot tapping and see his eyes watching the clock. I flushed. I flailed I had kept him waiting and could not Mr, her most of what was said. All I heard was that I could decorate my room, I would have to be moved into a different wing,that I get a small salary and that lol my clothes will be moved as well as my meals paid for. My mom taught me to never look the gift horse in the mouth. I was not going to lose this opportunity simply by taking too long and asking him to repeat what he said when I was zoning out. I quickly glanced at the paper, and I gave him a nod and signed the paper. As soon as I set the pen down, I felt that new chapter of my life had begun. I asked, “When will we get started?”   
He said, “Monday , I will give you the weekend to hang with friends and finish up business. I am afraid that this will be taking much of your free time.” I groaned but knew I had to live with it in order to move onto what I wanted to do.   
“I'll see you Monday Professor Davis.” I walked out the door.

Professor Davis:  
As soon as she walked out my door I said and I shall see you too my soon to be chubby butt.


	5. Chapter five

Sonya:   
My last free weekend in a long while flew by, I told Sarah about my good fortune with Professor Davis. She was excited for me but sad that I would not be able to spend a lot of time with her. We agreed to make the weekend a memorable one. We started it off by going to a frat party Friday night. We stayed out until three. I kissed some boys, Peter being one of them. I also drank a lot. I was still living on my high. Saturday evening after Sara and I had slept off our hangovers, we went shopping for some new outfits and then went out to an expensive restaurant. It was one of the Japanese ones where they make the food in front of your face. It was so cool. After dinner we decided to catch a late action movie. Sunday we decided to treat ourselves to a spa day. We got massages, pedicures, facials, manicures, waxes, and our hair done. It was very relaxing. I felt that I had enjoyed my weekend, and I was ready to start.  
Over the weekend, Professor Davis emailed me and told Mae to meet him at his house. He also informed me not to eat any breakfast. I was also not supposed to eat anything past ten o’clock the previous night. I was a little confused by the order, but I wasn't going to disappoint.   
I arrived at his house at 7:00 sharp. I would have revived earlier, but I was so confused about where to go. His house is massive and his land evens more so. Knocked on the door and almost immediately Professor Davis greeted me.   
“Hello Professor Davis. How are you today? I am also excited to get started.” I said  
“Come in, come in. We have a lot to work on in this first week. Your other two classes have agreed to let you finish your class work online. We have so much to do that I have taken the liberty of taking the next three weeks off from trenching. A sub has graciously agreed to take over my position while I begin the basis for my research. After the three weeks, I will be giving video lessons rather than wasting time in the office. This means the initial time periods will be us spending a lot of time together. I still have many workshops to go to which I will require your presence for. You will have many roles in the process. I will need you to adapt quickly. Anyways come in. I will give you a tour to my house and then to your quarters. I believe you will be quite comfortable.” He invented me and as we were walking, he started to explain their history behind his house and some of his own family's. He lead me through the three floors. After he was done with my house, he lead me outside and to the back of the house , where I noticed a pool which he informed omen I would be allowed to use when the time was right. I then looked up and beheld another building. I looked at him and upon seeing my confusion, “this will be your living area. It only contains the essentials of a bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen, but I feel that you have lol be very comfortable.” Comfortable I though. Well hell yeah I'd be comfortable. This house was ten times the size of my dorm room. It was insane. When we got closer to the door, I gasp. The door was massive. He looked at me again, “we will be wheeling things in and out of this room. Don't worry about you will understand more in a little while.” He briefly showed me the house and then he showed ,me to a wheelchair. He glanced down at it. The chair was in the foyer in front of the front door. He told me to sit down. I responded, “ it is no problem really I can walk you didn't tire me out too much.”   
He looked irritated after my speech. He said, “ it does not matter what you want. This is the start of the research and you will do as I say in the name of research.” I sat down quickly after that. I had not ever heard him yell like that before. He wheeled me to another door in my wing. The door opened to a newly done tunnel. He wheeled me down the ramp and began the the journey back to the main house. About thirty seconds into the experience, he paused. He said, “ I need to grab some of your clothes. I have taken the liberty of having them all sterilized so that they're good for the research no we do not risk contaminating anything. I put all of them in your room. I will be right back. Before I go, I do not want to risk you falling out of the chair or doing anything else, so I have taken the liberty of installing straps.” Before I could protest, “straps activate.” Before I knew it, a head piece popped up to support my head. A strap crossed on my forehead, around my neck, on my ankles, on my wrist, and along my waist. Before he walked away, he looked at the strap across my waist and taped it . He said, “We won't be needing that for much longer now will we.” He then turned and left. 

Professor Davis:  
As I turn to leave, I start debating on how to start. Part of the reason that I went back to the wing is to give myself some time to think. I have been spending so much time planning the next ten steps and planning what the end of the research will bring that I have forgotten on how I want to begin the experiment. I decided that first feeding would be with her under a drug influence. I know how I want to proceed. I realized I really do not need to go to her room. I turn back around. I get back to her chair and release the straps with a button under the raise headrest. I assured her that we were on our way to get breakfast.   
When we finally got to the door, at the end of the tunnel, I rolled Sonya up the ramp and into the kitchen. I looked at her. She wanted to get out of the chair. I could not have that so I distracted her by wheeling her to the table. I then walked over to the tea i had previously prepared. It was properly steeped. As I put it in a mug, I asked her if she wanted any sugar. She nodded slowly. She seemed to be slowly understanding the dynamics of the households. As I turned to put sugar in the cup, I slipped another drug into her drink before I gave it to her. I wanted to give her the first feeding when she was not awake. The experiment would be a series of ups and downs to ensure the mind fuck. I give her the drink, and I sit down across from her watching her drink it. I waited another five minutes before she started to get drowsy. The drug I slipped into her drink would fog her mind and but her chewing abilities would still be on point. I just wanted to gorge her on my own first with no distractions. The drug appeared to be working a. Little too well, so I decided to re engage the straps. I called a Dolores, the robot I made to assist with this experiment into the kitchen. I told her to bring out the first meal I had planned for Sonya.  
Delores’s lowered and a long tray expanded from within. Layered on the tray were five double cheeseburgers extra grease, two layered chocolate cakes, layered with gain power, five cupcakes, and whole cream full of rich fats and sugars. I did an analysis on Sonya before this process began. I determined that all of this food would be pumped out of her system. She would never know the difference.  
As I was about to start the process, Susan walked through the door. I think she was as excited as me over the beginning of this research project. I put the burger down and looked at her. She saw me and said, “I hope you took the liberty to do measurements first. I know you are excited, but you need to take a deep breath if you want to properly record this.” I sighed. I knew that I forgot something.   
“Very well I responded. Would you like to come with me as I take the measurements?” She smiled and nodded her head. Susan and I walked toward the scale room in my house. It was right outside the kitchen for easy access. I know that I would have to build another one, because soon I knew Sonya would not be able to fit through the door. As Susan and I walked toward the door, Sonya’s machine began to follow as did Dolores. We would need her help in holding up the girl.   
As we walked in, Susan saw the improvements I had made to the room. There was a massive scale in the middle of room surrounded on two sides by white bars. Behind the scale was a small couch and a desk to take notes on and observe the subject. In front of the scale was a movie theater screen. This screen would be used to display analysis, numbers, changes in weights, any changes India health, any videos necessary for training, and internet if it were needed. As we walked in, Susan and I turned to wait for Sonya and Delores to finish getting into the room. I looked to Dolores and said, “chair fold up, Delores lift the girl from her chair.” Delores did as she was to.d and a groggy Sonya leaned against Delores. I then looked to Susan and asked her to undress Sonya in order for us to get accurate data. Susan knotted and Delores assisted her in moving Sonya’s limbs to the proper places to allow Susan to remove the T-shirt, bra, khakis, and underwear. Sonya was complete naked. Dolores moved her over to the scale upon my request and we began to take measurements. I asked Susan to be my scribe.   
The scale weighed her in at 125 pounds  
I measured her to be 5’4 inches with a twenty inch waist, a size a cup, twenty five inch hips, six inch arms width and an 11 inch thigh width. She was well within her standards for healthy living. I had measured everything I needed and I was impatient to see her eat her first meal.  
We all went back out to the kitchen where me and Susan found a spot around Sonya so that I could easily feed her. I set up the camera to face Sonya’s face people for documentary purposes, and asked Delores to unroll the food from her stomach once more, I pulled a bib from the middle of the table around Sonya. The words on the bid were not yet fitting for Sonya, but soon so many more names would come about. I put a small tablet containing the drowsy drug underneath her tongue. It was dissolvable. After the pill dissolved, it was time to begin. According to Sonya’s blood analysys, her metabolism would quickly digest the food. This would prevent her from gaining weight. My goal for the next week would be to destroy her metabolism before she figured out the experiment and her role in the research.   
I picked up the burger and held it to her mouth. With a special word, the drug would quickly control Somya’s ability to open her mouth and chew and swallow the food. “Open” Sonya's mouth opened. I shoved half of the fattening burger into her mouth and order her to “Chew.” She did so with gusto. Within three bites the first burger was gone. Before leaving the weight room, I decided to put only her shirt back on so that I would have the pleasure of watching her belly pooch out and her shirt eventually rise because of the growing stomach. The drug I administered I also created so that the food would be focused mainly on her stomach. In the future, I had other plans to alter the direction that the fat packed on. Within nine bites all three burgers were gone. There was a small pooch to her stomach. The fabric of her shirt was a little stretched and a little tighter over her stomach, but not that noticeable unless you were looking for it. I started in on the first cake. It was reality small big enough for ten people max. After about ¾ of the first cake was gone, Sonya began to grow. I administered enough of the drug that I knew she was not waking up but rather getting uncomfortable. By this point the shirt had ridden over her belly button. I decided to fully remove the shirt but keep the bib. After all I did not want to get any frosting on her tits. I looked to Susan who seemed to be getting aroused from the sight of me stuffing the girls. I kissed her, “Could you please rub her stomach? It is imperative that she finish the meal.”  
“No problem at all,” she said with a smile. She pulled her chair behind Sonya and wrapped her arms around the girl. She started rubbing her stomach, up and downs and then in circles. I watched as Susan did this and whispered things to Sonya. I began to feed her again. I picked up the next cake and began the process. Susan’s voice whisper to Sonya, “ Hello again soon to be my fat princess. I knew you were too stupid to really listen to the contract. You are going to be fattened up just like the pig lead to the slaughter. You will soon learn you and that pig have so much in common. I can't wait to watch you lose the battle against the food and Professor Davis. He has so much in store for you. By the end I do not see you going away from this. Do my hands feel good rubbing you? I bet you like that fat ass. It will be the only loving touch you receive because who would dare touch a fatty like you. See how my arms can wrap around you at the moment, soon you will be too big to even get through the door. He will be forced to keep you in the pool because you will be so fat. Are you excited, because I am. The whole world is excited to see you and your fat ass.” By the end of the speech all the crew, cakes and cupcakes were gone. The first meal a was done. Now I would lay back and wait. I wanted Sonya to break her own metabolism and that would happen over the next week. Next Friday we will have a special car,only between her and I were all shall be revealed to her. For now I sent Delores to put her to bed naked, and I arranged a meal between Susan and I. I could not wait for the coming week.


	6. Chapter six

I opened my eyes blearily, I was blinking continuously trying to clear the fog that was surrounding them and my eyes, everything on me was sore. I could not move my head nor my arms and legs. I felt as if I had run a marathon in my sleep or been run over by a truck a few times. I was plain exhausted. I looked around the room I was in, and as I started shifting around on the bed, I felt the blanket slip from my body and looked down to realize I was naked. I gasp and quickly tried to think about how I ended up in this state of undress. As I was trying to figure out what happened the day prior, I realized that none of my memories a were surfacing. I could not re bet anything. My breathing started to come faster, and I was really worried about where I was. As I started to freak out, there was a knock at my door. My breathing was dooming too fat for me to answer it. Five seconds after the knock, the door was opened and in walked Professor Davis. I immediately started to suspect him of something until I saw the worry lines in his face. He said, “Oh good, you are ok. I was worried sick about you last night.”  
I was really confused and replied, “What do you mean?”  
“Well it appears Sonya that you were injected with something. Once you got over here, I started talking to you about the research and I noticed that you were dozing off on me. I thought maybe you had been really nervous the day before and stayed up too late. I was going to leave you there for a bit when all of a sudden you perked up and started screaming. When I tried to get you to calm down, you started taking your clothes off. I was very worried about you. I then deducted to give you a mild sedative so that I could take your blood. It looks like you were injected with a date rape drug that inhibited many of your mental faculties, when I tried to take you to the hospital, you started struggling and refused to go. Since I am qualified to take care of you, I decided to have Ms. Kelley come over and get you in bed in order to protect you modesty. I did the best I could.”  
Oh my goodness I thought to myself. Someone must have rubbed against me on my way to his house. This is awful. When I started to struggle up, Professor Davis assisted me in leaning me against the headboard of the bed which I now realized as huge. I wanted to get out of bed, but Professor Davis pushed me back into it. He said, “I want you to stay in bed for a the week. I am a little nervous with how you reacted to the drug. It was not a normal reaction. I would like to observe you this week and ensure that you are fine. I talked with a few of my associates and they are worried about other health risks that may have shown themselves. We want to discuss more. In the meantime, I am going to put you on a special diet that I need you to promise to eat every bite of. You also must promise me not to get out of bed. You will not be able to shower this week, and I have you a special sedative that will prevent discharge of poop for pee. We want to keep this inside you to maybe studied at a later date. On Friday I promise that you will be able to shower, go to the bathroom, and get started on our research. I do not mind waiting a week and I want you healthy as a horse for when we start the project. Also I must give you an injection to ensure you get an extra dosage of vitamins this will be administered in you stomach twice daily.”  
I started to freak out a little when he discussed other doctors and other health issue. He seemed to be very worried about me, and I wanted the best man on the case to tell me if something was wrong. I trusted him and said, “ I promise to eat all my food, not complain about the lack of shower and bathroom, as well as trust you with my health. I a, really worried. I hope I am okay.”  
“Honestly dear I believe that you will be. I think that it is better to be safe than sorry. I do not want to risk your health before the research. I am already starting to value as my partner on the research and we haven't done anything yet.” I blushed sheepishly and I was equally as excited to work with him. Before he left, he pulled out a small needle with a blue like substance in it. He rolled my s the blanket up to reveal my stomach and quickly injected the substance. Before he left, he said, “ I will visit you in the morning and at dinner. Please eat all your food.” With that he walked out the door.  
About an hour later, a robot lady whose nameplate announces her as Delores entered the room with a small tray. On it was an organize juice, one pancake, two eggs sunny side up, just like I like them, and two pieces of sausage.” I ate all the food on my plate and stopped myself from licking it just to be sure I followed all the directions.


	7. chapter 7

Professor Davis  
I am so excited. My body is vibrating with my need to finally feed Sonya. I cannot wait to feel the first bit of humiliation. I could not wait to put her on the road to her new life. I was very impressed with Sonya this week. She followed my orders to a t. I believe I sold the health issue a little too well. She was well and truly freaked from the potential disease that I told her might be a possibility. She ate every piece of food I gave her. She was so worried about herself that she did not detect the faint metallic taste present in all the food. The metallic taste was a result of the drug that was laced in all of her food. Every time she swallowed the drug, it destroyed more and more of her metabolism. By the end of the five day mark, her metabolism was next to destroyed. I decided that I would continue to give her the drug until further notice. She was ready for her introduction into her new life.   
I pulled out the outfit I wanted her to wear, a button shirt size medium, a medium pair of blue jean shorts, and a size six pair of underwear. She was currently a size XXS shirt and a size XS on the shorts. I was planning to increase her size by at least two sizes. The deal was she would have to break three buttons before I stopped her feeding. That would be considered dinner. Dessert would be popping the other eight.   
…  
I knocked on her door, and I heard a miserable come in. i could tell that she was almost a her breaking point. She had had enough of being cooped in the room. I walked into the room and said “Hello, Sonya. It is the big day. You can finally shower and eat whatever you want. After you finish showering, we will discuss the research. By the way the test results came back and it appeared that your lack of sleep and your nervousness paired with your alcohol consumption from a few days prior interfered with the drug someone injected you with. The good news is that it looks like you have no diseases growing in your body.”

Sonya:  
I opened my eyes groggily when I heard knocking at the door. I tiredly said to come in knowing that it was Delores or Professor Davis. Professor Davis walked in with good news. He told me I could shower and finally choose what I wanted to eat. I was sick of getting injections everyday. I think they contributed to the metallic taste that I had in my mouth whenever I ate. When I asked Professor Davis if I could have my phone or watch TV or play on an IPAD. He told me that he was worried those might have been contributors to my reactions. I was stuck in my room to stare at the ceiling and eat when my food was delivered. Professor Davis walked over to me to help me up. I was so tired, but I would do anything to shower. I stunk. He my legs and swung them over the side of the bed. He then offered his hand so that I could use it get up. He walked me to the shower. I managed to use my other hand to hold the blanket around me. When I got to the door of the bathroom, I release Professor Davis’s hand and walked in and closed the door behind me. Before it was closed completely, Professor Davis stuck his arm in the bathroom with a pile of clothes: “Here you go Sonya. I gave you some loose clothes. A weak without clothes can cause your body to break out in a rash if you put tight clothes or irritating fabric on your body. That is also why I did not include a bra.” I thanked him and shut the door. I turned on the shower and dropped the blanket from my body. I looked at myself and did not see any differences in my weight. I looked the same. I hopped into the shower and began my shower.  
…  
I walked out of my shower feeling refreshed. I saw Professor Davis fiddling with the DVD player. He turned around and smiled. He gestured to the bed and said, “I want you to take an easy. What do you want for dinner? While we wait I want you to watch a video I made about my research.”  
I said, “I would like roast beef and mash potatoes for dinner.” He smiled and called for Dolores to begin making it. He then guided me to the bed. I was a little tired, but ready to start the research. He pulled out a small tube and said, “I need you to sniff this. I am a little worried that you might freak out a little after learning the details of my experiment.” I thought this was a little odd, but I did so.   
Immediately after I smelled the tube, I relaxed he pressed play on the DVD and all of a sudden a video of me and him started playing. It was from the morning he told me about the research. Once the video started playing, straps came out from the bed. The stripped my head down with one over my forehead and neck, a wrap cake down on my jaw, my two arms were strapped down and attached at my sides by metal poles that arose from the side of my bed, and my thighs were strapped down as well as me feet. I was completely immobile. I had no choice but to listen and watch myself agree to the horrendous terms. It dawned on me that I was not a research partner, but the volunteer the person being researched on. I was basically a slave to Professor Davis research. I let out a gasp as this information dawned, and a Professor Davis came over and started to pet my hair: “You finally understand that you will be the subject. You signed the terms of the agreement. If you try to back out or leave the college, I will send an email to all the college professors I know to update all teachers about you. They will all know you as a failure of a student, one who refuses to do anything and tries to blame her problems on other people. The faster you complete the training the faster you are done with this research. How fast or slow we go depends on you. For now all you need to remember is to follow my instructions.” He smirked down at me and turn his head to the door and said, “Delores come in please” 

Professor Dave's:

I turned my head back to focus on Sonya to watch her response as Delores rolled in a fifteen foot long te full of fattening food. Her eyes grew the size saucers and she finally started to wiggle. She was looking for a way to get out of her bonds. I knew she was stuck. I recorded all of this to take notes for it later. I looked at her and said, “Dinner tonight will end only when you break three buttons.” Your metabolism is very weak and will not be able to break down all the food. You will gain weight, and my hope is that you will eventually love it, but that is to be determined. For now let us begin. Delores please come closer for me.

Sonya:   
I was officially freaked. Three buttons? That's insane the clothes he gave me before I took the shower were at least two sizes too big. He wanted me to break buttons? I kept trying to struggle, but it was no use. I would have to play along today, but tomorrow or the next day, I would try and escape from these evil plans. For now I was stuck and the best I could do is keep my mouth shut and try to avoid that table full of food.   
Professor Davis came over on a stool, and pressed a button to lower my bed. My bed was lowered and Professor Davis remained above me. I was forced to look up at him. He reached over me and I flinched. He clucked his tongue and Said, “I was not going to hit you. I will never hit you unless you act very badly, but that is for later in the experiment. I just unhooked the jaw strap. The strap is one I created specifically for this project. You see once I unhook the strap, because of its hinge and motion sensitive attributes, you will be forced to eat and chew all that I give you. Let me give you an example.” He pressed the button along my journey jaw, and it sprang open. Professor Davis put on gloves and lightly touched his finger to my tooth before quickly removing it. After he touched my tooth, jaw started going up and down in rapid fashion causing my teeth to clank against one another. It was indeed the chewing motion. He smiled once he saw my horror at the contraception, and he rolled the food closer to me. Once I again saw how much food was on the plate, I decided I would not swallow. He held a large spoon in his hand of creamy clam chowder mixed with bread up for me to eat. I glanced to the side and saw the large container meant to feed a family of ten. It was all meant for me. He opened my jaw and poured the ladle in my mouth. My cheeks puffed up, but I refused to swallow. Davis noticed that I was not swallowing, and took a finger tip to my throats and tickled me causing me to swallow. He said, “stop being so stubborn, if you comti us this process it will take all night to do this. I will keep you up all night. If you refused too many times, I will put a feeding tube up your anus and in your mouth. Be a good girl and eat your food.” After this statement, I started to eat with gusto. I did. To even need the strap to make me swallow. I would gladly accept the ladle if it meant that I would not have something shoved up my butthole. In ten minutes the bucket of soup was gone and I was past my limits. I moaned in complaint, but Davis hushed me, and moved on to the burgers he brought. This was for sure a time when the strap was needed. He held the burger up to my mouth and shoved half of it in as I took the first bite. While I swallowed, he moved his hand to my stomach and began to rub it. I was so focused on the burgers, that I almost ,issued the first button. The burgers just kept coming and with the hand rubbing my belly, I did not notice that my stomach started to bulge. Whenever I gained, it was usually in my stomach and this was proven more correct after eight burgers full over fatty red meat. He then moved to a massive bag of chips. The chip bag was the side of a potato sack. Davis took the bag and put the corner to my lips. I was constantly chewing as there was a constant flow of chips. After the bag was all gone, I grunted. The chips were so salty that I needed something to drink. Davis understanding my need as he probably planned it, took out a three gallon bottle of cream. It was fatty cream mixed with weight gain shake. He held the bottle up for me and forced the head of it in my mouth, I would have no choice but to drink until it was empty. He watched my shirt in anticipation, and because of the bottle in my mouth, I heard the ping of a second button releasing just as I finished my cream. Davis noticed the lack of giggling in my stomach because of the swallowing and looked up. Nothing the bottle was empty, he opened another three gallon jug and shoved it back in my mouth and watched my stomach continue to press against the tight material. As I was finishing the jug, still without popping the thirst button, the one hand between my thighs and one hand on my arm. He squeezed and noticed that both were a little softer. After the second jug was finished, he reached over on a table and re,over a pizza box. Luckily, it only took the whole pizza and not the other five sitting on the table to pop the last button. He looked up with a smile and said, “ not bad for your second round, I will leave now and return later. I hope you have a good evening. Re her do not leave the room.” With that he walked out, as he closed the door I R.E.M. reed that he said two. As if by reading my mind, the TV turned on to play me form a very low view the picture of my stomach s it grew for the first time. There was someone else in the room besides Davis in the room, but I have no idea who.   
I looked up at the ceiling for a while. I could pearled make it through tonight how would I make it through me getting bigger I needed to find a way to escape. It would have to be now. He looked in la la land as he left. My straps were disengaged no I did not hear a click at the door. I needed to make my move to leave. It was now or never.


	8. chapter 8

Sonya:  
Of course after my motivated thoughts, I looked down at my bloated stomach. I was still trying to digest the food I had eaten, and because of my destroyed metabolism, I would be stuck like this for a while. In retrospect, I was not even that big. I went from the small sizes to a little plushies. I could fit in the medium is they were tight and a large if I wanted them loose. As I poked my plusher skin, I felt tears start to flow down my face. I was so scared about what my future held and what Professor Davis could do to me.   
After an hour of seeing my hopeless situation, I decided that I better try to escape before I get any bigger. I do remember my way out of this little wing of his property. If I can get out of the house, I will be able to report him to the police and go from there. I was initially a little worried he was going to catch me, but then when I replayed the scene in my head, I realized he would be on a high from being blue to finally perform his research. After this thought, I slowly sat up. I swung my legs slightly out over the side of the bed. I stood up. I looked in the mirror and surmised that the three lost buttons were not that noticeable. I would be able to walk out in these clothes and still look presentable. After this thought I headed for the door. I opened it slightly and looked out. Once I saw that no one was in the hallway, I decided to go. I made my way through the wing. Once I got into the living room, I ran into Mrs. Kelley. She was looking up after searching for a DVD only to spot me as I was sneaking out. I quickly ran to her and said, “ Thank goodness you are here. professor Davis is not the man I thought he was. He fooled me into believing he wanted my help when in reality, he wanted my body for research. He wants to make me fat.” As I told her my story, I saw her face grow white and her eyes grow big. She looked down at my body, and I knew she noticed the slight changes to my body.  
She said, “ Honey, we have to get you out of here. There is no way to get you, he is on his way back from the main house with a special bottle of wine. I had no idea you were in here. I will have to ask you to go back to the room you were in. Once you are in there, I will trick him into sitting down with me. I will knock him out with my pocket taser and get you over to the police station.” I sighed with relief after her speak. She was an adult figure with a plan. I already felt better about my attempt to get away from Davis. With that I turned and went back to the room. As I turned, she said, “Oh, Sonya,” I turned and she shocked me with her taser knocking me out.  
…. 

I came to after I felt a sudden smack to my cheek. When I opened. My eyes, wished I had just stayed asleep or died. I was tied to a chair in the kitchen. My arms and legs were clamped down, the strap was across my head, and in front of me were Davis, Delores, and Susan Kelley. In front of me was a table covered in desserts. Davis said, “I hope your done with your pitiful escape attempts. It's time for desserts. As punishment for trying to escape, I have decided that all of your buttons must pop off and your jean shorts must rip. I hope this teaches you to stop escaping.” I shook my head as much as I could, I would never try to stop escaping. This was not the life I wanted. He shook his head and said, “ Listen Sonya, the faster you are able to gain weight the faster I can be done with my research. We could have a lot of fun together if you only learn to appreciate me and have fun with this experience, and to put your mind at ease, if you really do not like the fat by the end than I have a special serum, that allows a person to rapidly lose up to five hundred pounds in three hours.” I perked up at this news. This sounded like the best plan to losing weight. I figure I can do this project with the promise of the serum. How bad could it be?

Professor Davis  
“Let’s begin shall we. I wanted to let you know that I have invited Susan to observe and in some cases participate in the research. I hope you don't mind. Even if you did, I am in charge. I would like to observe this feeding. Delores would you please begin stuffing the candidate? Do not stop for anything unless I say stop. Please feed her at a slow pace that I want you to increase a level every time you finish two plates of food.” I looked over to Sonya as I said this and watched her calculate the number of plates on the banquet table and the level at which she would be eating. To ease her mind I said, “ Don't worry Sonya, because of this strap controlling your mouth and the new addition controlling your throat muscles you will be able to chew just enough to swallow very fast. The goal is for the food to sit in your stomach and be melted into fat because how little the food is chewed.” Her eyes got huge, but at this point Delores was already coming at her with a large three tiered cheese cake. I pushed the button on the mouth strap and sat next to Susan as we both watched in wonder the feeding. Delores took off a normal size slice of cake and put it in Sonya’s mouth. I counted three chews and she was forced to swallow. She did this for two cakes and the speed picked up slightly. The next items to be consumed were two mousse cakes. Again Delores cut a normal size slice, but a little faster and shoved it toward Sonya. Some of the frosting was got smeared on her face beginning a canvas of food on her cheeks and chin. After the cakes, came the seven dozen cookies per cookies sheet. There were two sheets of each cookies with ten different cookies this made for 1680 cookies for Sonya to eat. Of course each one was crumbly and had frosting on it. At this point Delores was at medium to fast pace on her speed. Sonya started to grunt after the first dozen cookies. With the grunt, one button popped. The ping began Susan’s cheering, “Let's go Porky, Let's go Porky. How ,Many more buttons do you have?” Susan got up and started counting the buttons. Sonya had four more on her top, but the shorts were not so easy to see because of the gut. “Aww butterball, I can't see how many buttons are on your shorts.” Sonya’s face grew red with anger and embarrassment Sonya harshly grabbed Sonya’s small protruding stomach, gave it a jiggle and lifted it up. She bent down and counted two buttons on her shorts. By the end of the cookies, Sonya had popped two more buttons. This left six buttons to go and the ripping of the shorts.   
Next on the the table of goodies was cream. I did not want her to get too thirsty. Delores brought around four six gallon containers of a new cream I created. It was a mixture of cream and margarine. It was meant to promote weight gain. Delores pulled out the tubing and the funnel. At this point the speedometer wa almost at its highest point. This lead to Dolores begin very forceful in. Her movements of Sonya. Sonya’s head was yanked back and the tubing forcefully shoved down her throat. Normally I would take care of the feedings, but I was still angry that she tried running away. This was in a way a punishment for her behavior. As soon as the tuning ws set in her gut, Dolores began to pour the mixture down the tubing. By this point, Sonya was trying to squirm and moan. She was in a lot of pain from the feedings. Her stomach was protruding slightly over her pants and her stomach looked very hard, but I knew she could take her punishment. By the End of the cream all her shirt buttons had popped and one her pants buttons. The one looked to be holding on for dear life.   
I wanted to get a better look at the pants, so I walked up and jiggled her every full stomach. I squeezed harshly to get a feel for her stomach and lifted up. The button as barely hanging on and a few seams had already broken. As I looked back at Sonya, I saw that her eyes were closed and tears were leaking out of them. I took one of my hands off her stomach and put it on her cheek, “Don't cry my chubbawabba. This will be over sooner than you think. Once the feeding is over Susan already volunteered to put you to bed and give you a belly rub. Won't that feel better? In The morning it will only get better. With that I gave her one final hard squeeze and returned to my seat to watch the finale. I turned to Dolores and said, “Fastest pace, cream puffs. “ Delores picked up the plate of two thousand cream puffs and started shoving the puffs in to Sonya’s mouth at what appeared to be five at a time. Her cheeks would puff up like a chipmunks and she would be forced to quickly. Swallow. The process would begin again. By the last puff. The button had flew off and all but one seam was broken. Still that one sea, was between two broken seam meaning Sonya would have to gain to make up for the space of the broken seams. With that I turned to Dolores and told her to break out the weight gain shake and fatty cream drinks again. Again Sonya was forced to have a tube shoved down her throat and watch the three gallons be poured down her throat. At one gallon the final seam had broken, but I looked to Sonya and said, “No sense in it going wasted. Finish it.  
Finally she had finished it. I move backward and motioned Susan forward. Susan stepped forward with a skip in her step. This was her favorite part:the humiliation. After the steps were untied, Susan stepped behind Sonya and began to rub her stomach. Sonya grunted and humped into her hands: “you like this lard ass?” When Susan did not receive an answer, she harshly grabbed Sonya's sides and squeezed until Sonya started gasping for release. Susan said, “when I ask you a question you answer, I said, do you like when I give you belly rubs for your large and growing friend?  
Sonya with a defeated look said, “yes, will you please continue” Susan gave her a smile and said of course my tubby. Soon I will not be able to reach this large gut. We will have to put you in a special machine.   
I looked at Sonya during her rubbing and saw that her gut now stood three inches over what gut, her thighs and butt were slightly fuller and her chin ways a little fuller. It wa the start of a double chin. Overall she looked softer not quite fat. Hey it was only the second feeding. Tomorrow I would lay out some ground rules and we would continue with the process.  
After a thirty minute belly rub, I had Susan take her to the room and I followed. Susan was her support to lean on.  
After we reached Sonya’s bed, I said, “Susan you can place butterball right on her bed, but strip off her clothes first. I want nothing on her. While I prep will you please wash her face but nothing else.” Susan nodded and began the process of getting a pair of scissors and cutting the clothes off of Sonya. She cut the chirp into tatters and the shorts into tatters. This left the bar and painties. I looked to Susan and and she handed me the scissors. I walked up to Sonya in a confident and somewhat docks fashion. I took the back blade of the scissors and put it right between the two breasts. I then said welcome to your new life tubby. With that I cut her bra off and Susan with a gasp from Sonya cut her panties in half. Sonya stood before us come play naked. Susan pushed her on the bed and then Delores and Susan each took a leg and held it in the air. I walked over to to the bed only to see a vulnerable and shivering Sonya. Her entire body was shaking. I felt that she might be going into shock, but at the moment I needed to get the stuffer in right. I lubricated my finger and inserted into the asshole. Once I loosened her enough, I shoved a medium sized tube into the chamber. It would deliver weight gain shake directly to her stomach without disturbing her sleep. After it was deeply sated. I looked to Sonya and said, “get some sleep butterball. I want you ready to begin. With that I turned out the light and walked out with Susan and Delores.


	9. chapter 9

Sonya:   
I woke up and I was a little disoriented. I could not remember where I was for the moment. When I started to jostle myself to sit up, I felt something in my channel up my ass. It all came back to me, where I was and what would have to happen to me. Before I could get too upset, Davis walked in with Susan and Delores pushing the wheelchair.   
“Oh hello dear, I was really hoping you would be asleep for the first round, but I guess since you are awake we will have to work with it.” He smirked down at me and got closer to my bed. Suddenly he reached down and lifting my blanket said, “let's see what we have here.” With his head under the blanket, he started poking my small pot belly. He grabbed it with both his hands and gave it a jiggle, a poke, and a squeeze, “I just want to ensure that you're responding well before the measurements begin.”  
I gulped and said, “ Measurements, I don't understand.”  
“Perfectly normally my piggy, you will understand more when I explain it to you over breakfast” he said. With that he looked at me and said, “ knowing that I control everything that you do for the duration of this experiment, you should take this choice I am about to reward you with gratitude and understand that this will. It happen everyday. I am giving you the choice to be wheeled to the measuring room or to be wheeled.”  
I figured no amount of exercise will be bad exercise. I noodles my head and pointed to my feet to indicate that I want to walk. “Good stuff my biggy piggy. Delores please come over hear and lift the subject’s legs up in the air.” It took a second for his words make sense but after I comprehended them, I started to struggle and grunt. I did not want these people to touch me anymore. “Stop Sonya. I need to get the stuffing tube out of your anus. Unless you want to keep gaining weight while you futility try to struggle out of this experiment you freely signed up for.” With that I stopped struggling. I thought the tube was threat, but when I glanced down at my stomach, I saw that some of the pooch from last night had not been digest away. I was gaining weight due to the increase I was calories and the feeding tube. With that my legs were hoisted up and Davis uncovered my body from. The blanket no called Susan over, “Susan would you mind spreading the cows buttcheecks in order for me to withdraw the tube.” I felt my face grow red from embarrassment. The more hands on me the worse this situations was. I was mortified. I was trying to squirm away from the hands that were surely coming for me, when all off a sudden to cold hands reached my buttcheecks and spread. I froze. I was so embarrassed. I felt Davis start to slide the tube out. It was a lot longer than I remembered.   
After it was removed, Davis got up and Susan released my butt. Delores then set my legs back down, “let's go tubby.”  
“Must you call me those names. I know what I am started to look like. Please stop.”  
“Do not tell me what to do! I am allowed to call you want I want and you will respond appropriately.” With that he snapped his fingers at Dolores. It was the sign to grab my arms and pull me out of bed. Once I was standing on my own two feet, I look down at myself. It looked liked I gained fifty pounds. My thighs were closer together, my arms felt fatter, and my belly seemed to be protruding past my waist by an inch. This might not seem like a lot but I had only had two excessive meals three counting the first one I wasn't awake for. I also use to have abs. This was happening a lot quicker than I wanted. I started to gasp and get a little freaked out“  
“Oh hush,” Susan said. She grabbed my small gut and gave it a squeeze. “Stop freaking out and relax” she said. Each word was emphasized with a jiggle to my stomach. Delores grabbed my hand, and butt naked I walked down the tunnel to the main house. With every step down the tunnel I could feel my body jiggle a little bit. Finally after we reached the room, I saw a massive scale in the middle of the room and many more medical related things. I was lead to large scale. While I was on the scale, Susan opened a computer, and all of a sudden the blank wall in front of my face was turned on. I got to see all my measures,nets. The screen was labeled progress. In it there was my first weigh in that I do not remember. I stood and saw a smaller me on the scale. Next to the smaller me was all my measurements. As I blinked at the changes, I heard a small click for off, and with that a new picture of me currently was loaded onto the screen next to my original.  
“Weigh please.” Davis said after the picture was loaded. MY weight read 155 pounds. I had gained twenty pounds in a week. I thought that was impossible. When I looked over to Davis he had a nasty look on his face. “What only twenty pounds? How can this be? I want an average of fifty pounds per week at least in the beginning of the program.”   
I blanched at that news. No way would I be able to gain that much or eat that much. What was he thinking. I kept cursing myself for believing him. I should have just taken a year off and started over again. As I was thinking, I got distracted by a cold pair of hands touching me on my stomach. When I jumped backward from the cold hands, Susan quickly grabbed my small chub and gave it a squeeze, “hold still,” she admonished. From there they measured my arms, the butt, my bust, my stomach girth, my thighs, and even a weird head measure that started at the top of my head and ended at my chin. As soon as these measurements were taken, they were added to the digital screen next to naked picture of me slightly chubbier.   
“Ok” Davis said, lets go to my kitchen where you can have breakfast and we can go over any last questions. With that we all walked out of the weight room and into the kitchen. Susan grabbed my hand and lead me to my chair before forcefully pushing me down, “soon I will be able to lead you around by that gut of yours rather than by your hand.” I blushed furiously at what she said. God this was embarrassing.   
As I was sitting in my chair, Davis waved a hand a large spread of food spread out after rising from the counter. I looked at the huge portions and assumed it was meant for all three of us. I mean I know he wanted me to gain weight, but surely he did not mean to stuff me at every meal. On the platter before me was fifteen pancakes, two French toast pieces, sugary syrup, one waffle, ten pieces of bacon, twenty sausage links, ten sausage patties, a moderate bowl of sausage gravy with five biscuits, one box of cereal with whole milk, one jug of organize juice, one small carton of cream, and one slice of an apple. When I glanced at the apple and then back up at Davis, he said, “I wouldn't want to deprive you from eating all your food groups.” He said this as a joke and as I was gaping at him with my mouth slightly opened, he picked up the apple and shoved it in. He then looked at me and said, “ you will eat while I explain any last minute details. If you interrupt me there will be a punishment. At the end you will be allowed to ask any remaining questions. For now you will eat everything in front of you and listen to me. If you fail to do so, there will be a punishment.” He paused and looked at me. I let the moment drag for a few seconds unsure what he wanted me to do. I did not want to respond afraid that would be considered talking or interrupting him. When all of sudden I realized he wanted me to eat. I hurriedly picked up the waffle and looked for a fork and knife. When I could not find one, I glanced at a smirking Davis and Susan who had moved to the other side of the counter. I assumed this meant the first initial things would be eaten without utensils. With that I picked up my waffle and began to eat it. Before it reached my mouth, Susan cleared her throat and said, “honestly chubby you're forgetting key parts to that waffle, and with that she poured a generous portion of syrup on my waffle as well as a blueberry compote and an entire bottle of whip cream.

 

Davis:  
I watched Sonya look at the now appropriately designed waffle, and she looked at me as if to confirm this was okay. I gave her a nasty look as if to say get started, I don't have all day. She blushed, but began to move the food into her tunnel.   
“Listen Sonya, I want to get things straight. I own you for the duration of this experiment. As my property during the experiment I have the means to hand you to others or do with you what I want.the first thing I want to clarify is your name. There will be times when I do use your given name of Sonya, but there will be other times when me or any other colleges I bring into the study including Susan ,at call you demeaning names like chubby, tubby, porky, pig, lard ass, bubble butt, etc. You are to respond to any of these names. Fail to do so and there will be a punishment.” I glanced over at Sonya during this explanation and saw that she had finished her waffle and moved on to the bowl of bacon. “Also for specific names that may come from people talking are Bertha, Tillie, and of course sonya. Tillie may be preceded by two ton Tillie and bertha may be preceded by big bertha. I do not want you to get confused.” This time when I looked at her, I saw that she stopped eating with a bacon halfway to her mouth. I lowered my brow and said in an annoyed voice, “stop eating or slow down again and there will be a punishment. You are not to stop eating even when it hurts. Keep going. With that. The bacon was practically shoved down her throats leaving grease marks on her face. I sighed and looked at Susan, “could you please put bib on the pig here. It clearly has no idea how to eat properly.”   
Susan smiled at my first reference to Sonya without using her name. She nodded her head and pulled out the bib that said messy fat hog. She showed it to Sonya drawing out the humiliation and raped it on her neck. It was very tight and in order to get it on, she needed to stop eating for a second I saw it and said, “Hog I saw that pause that calls for a punishment after breakfast. I suggest you don't rack up any more.” With that she started eating with gusto once more.   
I then continued, “ from now on anyone who comes to be involved in the experiment with be answered with a sir or ma'am. As for special people like myself or Susan you refer to us as feeder Davis or feeder Susan. Fail to do so and there will be a punishment. You will lose all sense of modesty. If I want you naked as you are now I will have it that way, if I want you dressed I will have it that way. I will allow you to masterbate for specific times during type experiment. When I allow the privilege you should take advantage. I will not push the issue though at first. As far as sex goes, that is eliminated for the first part of the experiment, the remainder parts will be discussed. Later. I will not tell you how many parts there are to the experiment that is for you to find out. Also if I insist upon you meeting a specific person it is for a purpose and you will not argue. I will also not allow you to argue with any part of your mobility. I will control all aspects of that. Before you do anything no besides turn on the TV when regulated to your wing of the property you will need to ask permission. Whenever I ask you to refer to yourself, you will have a specific name for the week that I want you to refer to yourself as when I talk to you. For this week, it will be hot or hoagie. Fail to do any of these and you will be punishment.” By this point I looked at her. She was squirming from the terms of the experiment as well as she was full. She knew she had to keep going. By this point the bacon, waffle, sausages both links and patties as well as a cup of the orange juice were gone. She was groaning and trying to adjust herself. I slapped her face and said no adjusting your mobility, that is my job. If you are uncomfortable, I can have Susan start to feed you. Would you like that?  
She nodded nervously and when I did not let up my glare, she said, “Hog would like the help from feeder Susan.” I smiled at her easy slide into the life with that Susan sat down and poured the cereal and milk closer to her. The cereal was tipped down her throat with all the milk. It only took four serving of cereal to empty the box. And after this came the French toast. Susan dumped the container of powdered sugar on the pancake. About half was used, the rest Susan took the liberty of putting down her throat. After the French toast was done, I saw that Sonya was really uncomfortable. Her stomach had bloated out some now resting barley on her thighs. I then began again as Susan started in on the ham knowing she needed to go slower before the biscuits and gravy and the rest of the food, “ your days will include breakfast, lunch, and dinner as well as dessert. After dessert you will either get a treatment on the tube feeder in the anus or will be fed a shake. Breakfast and lunch you will feed yourself until you no longer can. If you stop for any reason and this includes to allow another to begin feeding you, you will be punished. Not in this instance because You did not know that details. Dinner and dessert will be handled to you. You will also be expected to fit in three moderate snacks between breakfast and lunch as well as two large snacks between lunch and dinner. If you find that you're still hungry you may request more food. For now you will be allowed to read of watch TV. I will allow you to float in the pool twice a week at your discretion. You will not be allowed off the property for the first few weeks. If you have any other requests for things to do, you may ask and I will do my best to accommodate. I will warm you if you ask for a very athletic motion you will be denied and then punished. You will have a two weekly weigh in and measurements. You will be allowed to bathe at my discretion and it will be controlled. I am done with basic ground rules, and you will be allowed to ask after breakfast is finished but before your punishment.” As I was done with my spiel, I observed. That the ham, the juice and the cream were finished. Sonya's arms appeared fleshier and her stomach and ass seemed bigger. Her stomach looked very hard from all the food. I went around the counter as the jug of cream was being emptied into her throats with her head held backward and tried to push my finger into the stomach. It was completely taut. I knew she could finish breakfast, but it would be very painful, she would be taken out of the room on a stretcher. I pushed my finger on the stomach and said to Susan, “oh look how the pig has ballooned. She is so large, I can't wait till she get even bigger. So big she'll break through so many clothes. Maybe she get stuck in a door. Who knows the possibility?” I laughed and heard Susan echo it. I stepped back knowing only the pancakes and gravy were left. Susan picked up the biscuits and shoved them in her throats two at a time. They were quickly swallowed. Susan then looked at Susan and said, “ well pig lets see how well you live up to you name.” With that Susan slammed Sonya's head to the bowl of sausage and gravy and Made her eat it with her face in the bowl. Sonya was frantically eating the mess. After about three minutes, Sonya groaned and Susan pulled her up. I looked into the bowl and most was gone. I called Delores over here.   
“Please get all the gravy out of the bowl and Susan would you get this stuff off of her face.” I handed her a piece of cardstock and a VIP to scape the food off her face. After all of it was collected, it was fitted into a mug and poured down her throat. After that the pancakes were last. Each ws folded and shoved down her throat. It took an additional twenty minutes for it to be done. When Sonya looked at the empty table she sighed in relief, but Susan had another plan for her, “Piggie you have to finish the syrup.” With that the goosed substance was poured down her throat. When all of it was gone, Sonya sat in front of me with her bib on. Her stomach was taut like an almost popped balloon. I laid on her thighs a good three inches. Her thighs and arms were chubbier too.   
I looked at her figure and said, “now do you have any questions?”


End file.
